theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Loud House Movie transcript
Prologue: The Loud Family's house/packing up for their moving week Rita: "Okay, we got all of our things packed in the boxes with bubble wrap around them," Lynn Loud Sr.: "and we got all of them packed in Vanzilla and the moving truck." Lynn: "Wait, where exactly are we moving to?" Lori: "We're moving from Royal Woods to Great Lake City, I can hardly wait to see Bobby again," Lincoln: "and I can hardly wait to see Ronnie Anne again as well too, now I wonder how Clyde and Zach are doing with their packing." Lincoln walks right over to Clyde, Harold and Howard who are packing their belongings. Lincoln: "Hey, Clyde, hey, Zach, how's the packing coming along?" Clyde: "It's comin' along nicely, Lincoln, since it'll be super lonesome without you in Royal Woods, I decided to move in with you guys." Zach: "So did I." Lincoln: "Well, goodbye, everybody in Royal Woods." Lincoln, Clyde and Zach get in their separate cars and begin driving off to move in with Bobby and Ronnie Anne in Great Lakes City just as the opening credits occurs. Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies presents a Jam Filled Entertainment production The Loud House Movie Directed by Kyle Marshall Produced by Adam Cohen, Randolph Heard, Scott Peterson, Karen Malach, Robert Mittenthal and Michael Rubiner Screenplay written by Jeffrey Jurgensen, Jorge R. Gutiérrez, Celia Kendrick, Brian Morante and Billy Frolick Music composed by Doug Rockwell Base on The Loud House (2016) Scene 1: Great Lakes City Middle School/Agnes Johnson's classroom Agnes: "Well, students, now that we got everything settled down, let's begin the entire day ahead of us." On Door Agnes: "Oh, pardon me for just 1 bit." Lincoln: "I wonder who the new student's gonna be in our class." Clyde: "I don't know," Ronnie Anne: "but we're gonna find out who it is." A new student/Ian enters Agnes Johnson's classroom. Agnes: "Students, say hello to your new classmate, Ian Credible." New Student/Ian: "Hi there, you guys." Other Students: "Hi there, Ian." Agnes: "Now, Ian, tell us about yourself." Ian: "Well, Ms. Johnson, I like doing super cool tricks on my skateboard and play miniature golf and super thrilling video games in the game room." Agnes: "Very good explaination, Ian, you can take your seat right between Lincoln and Clyde right now." Ian sits right between Lincoln and Clyde. Lincoln: "Hi there, I'm Lincoln, and this is Clyde, and that's Rusty, and that's Rocky and that's Ronnie Anne and that's Zach." Ian: "Nice to meet you guys." Clyde: "You wanna go hang around at Royal Woods Park this weekend?" Ian: "Why sure, you guys, of course." Lincoln: "Then it's all settled then." Bell Ringing Agnes: "There goes the school bell, have a super good weekend, students." The students file right outta the classroom and on their way home to their separate houses. Lincoln: "Well, Ronnie Anne, it's good to see your face again." Ronnie Anne: "I know, Lincoln, it's good to see yours as well too." Lincoln: "That's good, but have you heard about what's been going on with your mom lately?" Ronnie Anne: "Nothing much really, it's just that she's pregnant and we're preparing for her baby shower party." The Santiago-Casagrande-Loud-McBride Apartment/Maria's baby shower Maria's sitting in 1 of the dining room chairs while trying to stand up and Rita's helping her up. Maria: "Oh my goodness." Rita: "Up and at 'em, Maria." Maria: "Oh thanks a bunch." Lola: "Thanks a bunch for inviting us to your baby shower, Mrs. Santiago." Maria: "I'm so thrilled you guys could be here." Carlos: "What a nice beautiful outfit, Lori." Lori: "Thanks a bunch, Mr. and Mrs. Casagrande, I got this for myself, especially for Mrs. Santiago's baby shower party. Carlota's near the fence taking bets on the baby boy or girl's weight. Carlota: "Alright, I got 21 dollars on 9 pounds, 7 ounces, 9 pounds, who's got 9-8?" Bobby: "13." Carlota: "13 pounds? what are you? crazy?" Lynn Loud, Sr.: "Wow, you can hardly tell she's gained a little bit of weight." While turning over, Maria knocks right into 1 of the tables with her pregnant stomach. Frida: "Oh don't worry about it, no harm done." Lynn Loud, Sr.: "I mean, you know, from right behind." Rosa: "There you are, Maria, come, look what we got for you." Rosa shows Maria an exer-saucer. Maria: "An exer-saucer? oh, Mom, you shouldn't have." Rosa: "Nothing better for a little sweet boy or a little sweet girl than an exer-saucer." Carlos: "Go ahead, kids, have lots of fun and excitement playing those ring toss games." Lincoln, Clyde, Zach and Ian (except Ronnie Anne) throw the plastic rainbow rings at the wooden polls. Lincoln: "Aren't you gonna play any of those ring toss games, Ronnie Anne?" Ronnie Anne: "No, actually I'm saving 1 of them for my baby brother or sister." Clyde: "Did he or she finally come already?" Ronnie Anne: "Not yet, it's gonna take a super long time." Ian: "I think you're absolutely right." Cut to Lola singing her heart out while Carlino watches. Lola: A baby boy or girl is super neat a baby boy or girl is a super special treat Carlino: "Wow, fascinating." Lola (continued): a baby boy or girl has 10 fingers and 10 toes a baby boy or girl has 1 little nose Lola: a baby boy or girl is a teeny little dickens a baby boy or girl is a cuddly plush chicken Lola (continued): a baby boy or girl is full of excitement and joy a baby boy or girl will share his or her good toys Lola: a baby boy or girl has a smiling face a baby boy or girl isn't from outer space Lola (continued): a baby boy or girl is super fancy even though a baby boy or girl wets his or her pantsies Lola: like a blue jay in a maple tree like the buzzing of a honeybee Lola (continued): a baby boy or girl is a gift from the universe above a baby boy or girl is a gift from the universe above a baby boy or girl is a gift from the universe above a baby boy or girl is super special a baby boy or girl is not stupid or crazy. Maria now goes right into labor. Maria: "Oh, Rita, it's time!" Rita: "It's time? oh boy, everybody to your positions, people! Lynn Senior, get Harold and Howard, Lori, call the hospital, Maria, begin your breathing, come on, good lady." Maria: Breathing Lynn Loud, Sr. (in the driver's seat in Vanzilla.): "Come on, everybody, we got ourselves a Santiago to deliver." Carlos: "Now that's what a call a super good baby shower." Vanzilla drives around on the way to Perry-Conway Memorial Hospital. Perry-Conway Memorial Hospital The Loud, Santiago and Casagrande family members walk right over to the receptionist. Receptionist: "Oh, Maria, you probably weren't due 'til next week now, dear, well I guess we can try to squeeze you in someplace, right?" Maria: "But Dr. Shuttleworth promised me a much comfy hospital room." Bobby signs in to the receptionist and they all follow 1 another on their way to where Dr. Shuttleworth's standing. Dr. Shuttleworth: "Roger, Maria, thank goodness you're all here, how far apart are the pains, Maria?" Maria: "They're pretty much constant." Dr. Shuttleworth: "Then let's go in your hospital room and get you all settled in there." Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Anne, Zach and Ian go right into the game room and begin playing some video games there. Cut to Maria in her hospital room...... Maria: Breathing Continues Dr. Shuttleworth: "Alright, Maria, you can do it, push now, (she looks around at the other staff members.) have we got a good reading on the emergency financial manager lately?" Maria: In Alarm Dr. Shuttleworth: "Here it comes." A baby boy is born to the Santiago family. Baby Boy: A Bit Rosa: "Oh, Maria, he's super handsome, he's a little sweet boy." The baby boy's eyes are now in focus and concentration. Maria: "Hello there, our dear little sweet boy." The baby boy's in Maria's arms. Rosa: "What do we think we should name my 3rd born grandson?" Maria: "How 'bout we name him Rico?" Rosa: "That's good, Rico Santiago." Frida: "Oh yeah, I really love it." Ronnie Anne: "Come on, you guys, let's go, my mom's probably finished doing her rhythmic breathing by now." The 5 young kids walk around on their way to Maria's hospital room. Rosa: "There you kids are." Maria: "Bobby, Ronnie Anne, we want you to meet somebody super special, this is your new baby brother, Rico, Rico, this is your big sister, Ronnie Anne." Dr. Shuttleworth picks up Rico while Ronnie Anne sits in the blue armchair and she places him in Ronnie Anne's arms. Ronnie Anne (sitting in the armchair and holding Rico in her arms): "Hi there, Rico." Rico: A Bit Lynn: "Wow, this is super thrilling," Luan: "let's make sure we get Lily to know him." Lori picks up Lily and introduces her to Rico. Lori: "Go ahead, Lily, meet your new best friend for life and 1 true love, Rico." Lily gets a bit closer to Rico. Lily: "Hi dewe." Rico: Loudly Lily: Loudly Back Lynn: "What are Lily and Rico crying about? did we do something wrong here?" Ronnie Anne: "No, you guys, they just don't know 1 another yet, it'll take plenty of time." Carlota: "Well that's the beginning." Meanwhile they're all driving around in their separate cars..... Rico: And Wailing Maria: "He's not wet, hungry, tired, thirsty or teething, I changed 1 of his wet pampers, maybe his ears are hurting him." Ronnie Anne: "Here, Mom, let me try my bike horn." Ronnie Anne shows Rico her bike horn. Ronnie Anne: "Look at this 1, Rico, it's a bike horn." Ronnie Anne: Bike Horn Rico: And Laughing Maria: "Good work, honey cakes." Ronnie Anne: "It's all in the honking sound effects." The Great Lakes City Middle School courtyard Ronnie Anne: "So then, all I do is honk my bike horn, Bike Horn and he quits crying just like that, but it only works since I'm the only 1 in my entire family who knows how to do it." Lincoln: "Wow, super thrilling," Clyde: "you must be gifted." Ronnie Anne: "Come over to my house, I can show you guys how it's done." Zach: "Wow," Ian: "what a good idea." Back in the Santiago-Casagrande-Loud-McBride Apartment The 5 young kids are in Rico's bedroom on the 3rd floor and standing right by Rico's crib. Clyde: "How can you possibly tell if he's about to cry?" Lincoln: "Well with Lily, it can happen super fast, 1 minute she's alright, then suddenly, she's terribly upset." Rico: A Bit Ronnie Anne: "I think we need to wait it out." The 5 young kids are now playing Slides and Ladders. Lincoln: "Your turn, Clyde." Rico: A Bit Again Ian: "Here it is, stand by, Ronnie Anne, and action, Rico." Rico: Rattle Ian: "Another false alarm, what good does it take to get a baby boy like him to cry around here?" Ronnie Anne (staring at Ian with an angry and annoyed stare on her face): "He only cries when he's all prepared." The 5 young kids are back to playing their Slides and Ladders game and Lincoln wins the final ladder. Lincoln: "I won the final ladder, you guys wanna play again?" Clyde: "I don't know, maybe we should go back home right now." Ian: "We can't go back home right now, I saw a behind the scenes documentary of Monkeys Do the Craziest things, and it took them a couple of months to swing around from branch to branch." Rico: And Wailing Again Ian: "Wow, that's super loud, okay, Ronnie Anne, show us your gift." Ronnie Anne: "Oh, Rico." Ronnie Anne: Bike Horn Again Rico: And Giggling Again Lincoln: "Wow, it really works." Clyde: "Let's go to Salt Lakes City Park and have Rico play on the baby swings." Great Lakes City Park Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Anne and Ian are pushing Rico gently on the baby swings. Lincoln: "Isn't it nice for you and Bobby to have a baby brother in your family?" Ronnie Anne: "It sure is, Lincoln, it sure is." Clyde: "Hey, you guys, look on the jumbo-tron." The 5 young kids (along with Rico) look around and see a news report about what's happening to Salt Lakes City Park. Ronnie Anne places Rico in his stroller and they walk right over to the jumbo-tron. News Report Announcer: "We interrupt this program to bring you this fast breaking news report." Dwayne Adamson: "This just in, trouble in paradise, something terrible and horrible's happening to Salt Lakes City Park, we now turn over to Sophie Parsons for the occasions." Sophie Parsons: "Thanks a bunch, Dwayne, it seems to all of us that an evil landlord named Professor Murik is planning to take down Salt Lakes City Park and put up an evil museum, if he and his men aren't stopped at once, we're doomed for the rest of our entire lives." Lincoln: "I.....don't..........believe.......this.......is.........happening." In Background Ronnie Anne: This is our precious park why would they tear it down why would they transform '' ''our smiling faces into frowns Lincoln: "No, Ronnie Anne, there's no time for singing out here, I gotta go tell my parents and my sisters about this." Lincoln goes right off to tell Rita, Lynn Loud Sr and his 10 sisters about what's happening to Salt Lakes City Park. Professor Murik: "Down with this park and up with this museum." Lucius: "You said it, boss." The Loud-Santiago-Casagrande-McBride Apartment Lincoln (from inside the apartment on the 2nd floor in the living room): "This is terrible and horrible, you guys," Lincoln: "they're gonna tear down GreatLakes City Park and put up an evil museum!" Rita: "Oh my word," Lynn Loud Sr.: "I don't believe this is actually happening!" Lori: "We gotta think about some ways to prevent our park from being torn down." Lynn: "How exactly are we gonna do that? we don't have super powers and even Lily doesn't have super powers." Lily: "Bad moo-seum, bad moo-seum!" Leni: "I agree with you here, Lily, they really are gonna put up a super bad museum." Lisa: "Allow me to demonstrate how we're gonna stop this craziness: 1st of all, we go right into George Bond's agent lab, 2nd of all, we go under cover as super spy agents, 3rd of all, we sneak right into their secret hideout in disguise and 4th of all, we knock them out real cold, and when they get arrested, Royal Woods Park will be safe and secure in all of our hands." Luna: "Wow, Lisa," Lola: "what a super good idea," Luan: "it just might work perfectly." Lana: "Let's go, siblings," Lincoln: "we got no time to lose!" The Loud Siblings along with the Santiago siblings and Clyde go out on their super spy mission quest while Lily and Rico are in their baby walkers. Ronnie Anne: "Look," Bobby: "there's George Bond's agent lab." The Loud Siblings and the Santiago siblings enter George Bond's agent lab. George Bond: "Oh hi there, welcome to my agent lab, come, right this way and we have a machine called the Action Monitor that can help you become super spy agents." The Loud siblings and the Santiago siblings follow George Bond right over to the Action Monitor. Lola: "So what exactly do we need to do to call for the super spy agent remotes to transform into super spy agents?" George Bond: "All 1 of you needs to do is whistle the 5 magic notes." Ronnie Anne: 5 Notes Lynn: "Hey come on, seriously, we're super spy agents, not the 7 dwarfs." George Bond: "All 1 of you needs to do is whistle. you know, whistle while you work or while you walk." Ronnie Anne: 5 Notes Again The super spy agent remotes appear in their hands. Lincoln: "Hey, what do you know?" Clyde: "it really worked," Ronnie Anne: "I'm actually holding a super spy agent remote in my right hand." Bobby: "You know what we say," All 12 Citizens: "Super Spy Agents to the rescue!" The Loud and Santiago siblings along with Clyde, Zach and Ian transform into super spy agents. Ronnie Anne: :"Alright, everybody," Lincoln: "let's go," Lynn: "we got no time to lose." Lincoln: "We're not giving up," Ronnie Anne: "and we're not gonna let them tear down Salt Lakes City Park!" The super spy agents head on out on their rescue mission quest and on their way to the Fisher-Reynolds Memorial Science Lab. The Fisher-Reynolds Memorial Science Lab Luna: "Now keep silent, follow me," Lori: "and don't touch anything in here," Leni: "or you might break everything." The super spy agents continue walking around on their way to Professor Murik's laboratory. Lincoln: "Well, here we are." Professor Murik (offscreen): "Are any of you looking for something?" The super spy agents turn themselves over to see Professor Murik standing right in front of them. Professor Murik: "well here you are, barging right into my laboratory, did any of you think I would let you win against me? let you save your little park? don't you realize who I am? I'm Professor Zalkar Murik." Lynn: "No way, Professor Murik, you're not getting away with anything," Lola: "and you're not gonna tear down our park," Lana: "and put up an evil museum either!" Professor Murik: "Very well then, I'll just need to capture 1 of you." Professor Murik grabs ahold of Ronnie Anne and captures her in a crystal ball chamber. Ronnie Anne: "What the-hey! what are you doing? get me outta here, you son of a creep!" Professor Murik: "Asta la bye-bye." Professor Murik walks right off with Ronnie Anne who's in the crystal ball chamber. Lincoln: "Oh my word, he just kidnapped Ronnie Anne, we gotta go rescue her right away." Lisa: "Right you are, Lincoln," Luna: "let's go," Luan: "we can't give up on her right now," Lola: "we can't let her down." The super spy agents go out in action to rescue Ronnie Anne from imprisonment. Professor Murik: "Your mother will pay you dearly to get you back home safe and secure: Great Lakes City Park or maybe having you work for me?" Ronnie Anne is angry and upset with Professor Murik due to her being inside a crystal ball chamber. Ronnie Anne: "If you try to do that, you're gonna lose some teeth, evil science geek, and besides, your plan's never gonna work, LIncoln's gonna rescue me, he always does, it's his 1 and only job." Just then, the other super spy agents show up. Lincoln: "Not so fast, Professor Murik," Lori: "you let Ronnie Anne outta there this instant!" Professor Murik: "Ah, the super spy agents, are you surprised to see me again?" Lynn: "We're not here to see you," Luna: "we're here to stop you and your evil plans." Professor Murik: "Very well then, I'll turn 1 of you into a stone statue." Professor Murik zaps Lincoln into a stone statue with his freezatron. Lori: "Hey, you no good son of a creep," Leni: "you can't zap our dear sweet little brother like that," Lori: "Bobby and I would never break up with 1 another!" Professor Murik: "Too bad for you, it looks like he'll be stone solid for a super long time." Professor Murik notices 1 of his workers reading a comic magazine. Professor Murik (offscreen): "Put that comic magazine down, comic magazines are for closers." Leni: "We gotta figure out some ways to return Lincoln back to his original self again." Lola: "And how exactly are we gonna do that?" Lisa: "Well, 1st we knock Professor Murik and his evil henchmen out cold, then we use the anti-freezatron and turn our brother back to his original self again, and when he gets Ronnie Anne outta that crystal ball chamber, we'll all get outta here for good, and Salt Lakes City Park will be safe and secure." Lynn: "Okay," Lana: "we'll do it." Lily and Rico: "Go, go, go!" The super spy agents (especially Lily and Rico who are still in their baby walkers) go out in action to attack Professor Murik and his evil henchmen out. Lola: "Okay........NOW!" The super spy agents begin attacking Professor Murik and his evil men. Lavigne: Bad Reputation (Clean Version) In Background I don't give a darn '' '''bout my reputation Professor Murik: "What's going on around here? young kids and teens who go extremely crazy? what is this? a martial arts karate party?" you're livin' in the past it's a new generation Lynn: "Take this," a girl can do Luan: "and that," what she wants to do Luna: "and this," and that's what I'm gonna do Leni: "and that," and I don't give a darn Lana: "and this," 'bout my bad reputation Lola: "and that," no, no Lori: "and some of these," not me Lucy; "and some of those!" and I don't give a darn 'bout my reputation Professor Murik and his evil henchmen are knocked out cold. never said I wanted to improve my station Leni: "Okay," and I'm always feelin' good when I'm havin' fun Lori: "now let's turn Lincoln back to his original self again." and I don't have to please not 1 Lynn uses the anti-freezatron on Lincoln's stone solid body and Lincoln's back to his original self again. and I don't give a darn 'bout my bad reputation Lincoln: "Wow, thanks a bunch, you guys, how you really did that was super thrilling, now let's get Ronnie Anne outta that crystal ball chamber." no, no Lincoln goes out in his heroic action. not me Ronnie Anne: "Hurry up already, Lincoln, I'm getting super antsy in here!" no, no Lincoln uses his lucky baseball bat and it shatters the glass of the crystal ball chamber and Ronnie Anne's now released from imprisonment. not me Ronnie Anne: "Thanks a bunch, Lincoln, now we can all get outta here." no, no Lincoln: "You're welcome." not me Ronnie Anne uses her lasso rope to tie up Professor Murik and his evil henchmen who are lying around unconcious. no, no Ronnie Anne: "You're all tied up for good, you evil creeps," not me Lincoln: "it's off to the police station with all of you!" not me. The super spy agents transform back into their original clothes and take the knocked out Professor Murik and his evil men to the Great Lakes City Police Station. The Great Lakes City Police Station Officer Katzenberg: "Yes?" Officer Anderson: "how can we help all of you here?" Lori: "These evil scientists literally tried to take down Great Lakes City Park and put up an evil museum," Lynn: "you must arrest them at once." Officer Katzenberg: "Alright, you evil men," Officer Anderson: "you're all going straight to the jail house." Officer Katzenberg and Officer Anderson arrest Professor Murik, Lucius Pickerin, Neira Depraysie and Butler Skinner and drive around on their way to the jailhouse. Professor Murik: "And we would've got away with it too," Lucius Pickerin: "if those pathetic young kids and teens never got involved!" Lincoln: "Well, you guys, we finally did it," Clyde: "we got them arrested," Ronnie Anne: "now let's go tell Mayor Albertson about our heroic deeds." The Loud and Santiago siblings along with Clyde go off on their way back to Great Lakes City Park. Back in Great Lakes City Park Mayor Albertson: "Well, you guys, as your mayor of Great Lakes City, I reclaim Great Lakes City Park as a national historic landmark, never to be torn down in place of an evil museum." Clyde: "Well, we finally did it," Ronnie Anne: "we saved Great Lakes City Park." Lincoln: "I know, you guys, and by the way, Ronnie Anne, you were super brave, tough, heroic and fearless when you tied Professor Murik and his evil henchman up with your lasso rope." Candace: "Lincoln, Clyde, Zach, Ronnie Anne, Ian," Bruce: "congratulations," Gladys: "you saved our park from being torn down." Ian: "Well, you guys," Lincoln: "it's all in the work of super spy agents." Lily and Rico: And Giggling Lynn: "Oh my gosh, you guys, look," Ronnie Anne: "Lily and Rico are about to say their 1st words." Lily: "Ducky feet." Rico: "Chiwpy biwdy." Leni: "They have such a way with words, Lisa: "more words than we can ever imagine." Lincoln: "So, Ronnie Anne, do you think anybody's cheerful here now that the park's safe and secure." Ronnie Anne: "Of course, Lincoln, of course they are." [Can't Stop The Feeling In Background] Ronnie Anne: I got this feeling inside my bones it goes electric wavy when I turn it on Lisa: all through my city all through my home we're flying up '' ''no ceiling '' ''when we're in '' ''our zone Lincoln: I got that sunshine in my pocket got that good soul in my feet Leni: I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops Clyde, Zach, Sid and Ian: whooooooooaaa Lynn: I can't take '' ''my eyes up off it moving so phenomanally Luan: room on lock the way we rock it so don't stop Sid: and under the lights when everything goes nowhere to hide when I'm getting you close Ronnie Anne: when we move well you already know '' Lana: ''so just imagine Lola: just imagine Lisa: just imagine Luna: nothing I can se but you when you '' ''dance, dance, dance Lori: feel a good, good creeping up on you so just dance, dance, dance come on Lola: all those things I shouldn't do but you dance, dance, dance Leni: and ain't '' ''nobody leaving soon so keep dancing Lola: I can't stop the feeling Clyde: so just dance, dance, dance come on Ronnie Anne: oh it's something magical it's in the air it's in my blood it's rushing on Lucy: don't need no reason don't need control Lynn: I fly so high no ceiling when I'm in my zone Clyde: 'cause I got that sunshine in my pocket got that good soul in my feet Zach: I feel that '' ''hot blood in my body '' ''when it drops Lola and Lana: whoooooaa Sid: I can't take my eyes up off it moving so phenomanally Leni: room on lock the way we rock it so don't stop Lynn: under the lights when everything goes nowhere to hide when I'm getting you close Lola: when we move well you already know Lana: so just imagine Lori: just imagine Leni: just imagine Ian: nothing I can see but you '' ''when you dance, dance, dance Lincoln: feel a good, good creeping up on you so just dance, dance, dance come on Clyde: all those things '' ''I shouldn't do but you dance, dance, dance Luna: and ain't nobody '' ''leaving soon so keep dancing Ronnie Anne: can't stop the feeling Lynn: so just dance, dance, dance Luan: can't stop the feeling Leni: so just dance, dance, dance Lisa: can't stop the feeling Lola: so just dance, dance, dance Lincoln: can't stop the feeling Clyde: so keep dancin' '' ''come on....... Fade to a black screen....... End Production Credits Directed by Kyle Marshall Produced by Adam Cohen, Randolph Heard, Scott Peterson, Karen Malach, Robert Mittenthal and Michael Rubiner Screenplay written by Jeffrey Jurgensen, Jorge R. Gutiérrez, Celia Kendrick, Brian Morante and Billy Frolick Music composed by Doug Rockwell Post Credits Scene: Ronnie Anne helps Maria put Rico to bed in his crib Maria tucks Rico in his crib. Maria: "Goodnight, Rico, sleep tight." Maria leaves to go right into her bedroom. Rico: And Wailing Ronnie Anne comes right into Rico's bedroom. Ronnie Anne: "Wait, Mom, I know just what to do to get Rico to stop crying." Ronnie Anne goes right over to Rico's bed and sings a nice gentle lullaby for Rico to help him fall asleep. Ronnie Anne: Little Rico '' ''don't you cry '' ''those tear drops '' ''always dry Lincoln (from downstairs on the 2nd floor in his bedroom): "Ronnie Anne sings so nicely, and I'm at my own pillow." Ronnie Anne (continued): your big sister's here I can get rid of your fears. Rico falls asleep in his crib. Maria: "That was nice of you to do that, Ronnie Anne, but it's time for you to go to bed, honey cakes. And what about you, Carl?" Carl: "Yes, I am coming." Maria: "Carl, take care of Rico." Carl: Lil Rico, don't you cry close your eyes if you can dream, dream, dream, dream, dream You are dream, yes it is how it's dream gonna worked? dream, dream, dream, dream, dream Ronnie Anne: "What is this?" Dream, Dream, Dream, Dream music background Carl (continued): swing the crib rock-a-bye play with toys dream is life dream, dream, dream, dream, dream go to beach from Ukraine butt my head i don't care Maria: "Carl, Carl! Stop, because Rico get crying again! Dang it!" Ronnie Anne: "Yes, I said! Carl!!!" Carl (continued): THAT'S NOT GOOD! GOD IS DEAD! MOTHERF**KER! LADY POOP! dream, dream, dream, dream, dream sad like a nightmare before crying Maria: "Oh! like a little lullaby *gasp* Dang it! Not worked!" Ronnie Anne: "What do you change like this?" got a nightmare Ronnie Anne: "NOOOOO!!!!" Then... Rico: HUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!! crying loudly out of the city, the apartements lights on and police coming Policeman: "Rico, you are neglect!!!" black background, text said "Rico goes neglect and go to jail, The Louds and Casagrandes he missed Rico the baby, Bobby calls Lynn Sr. sorry about family was wrong... Loud Family crying, Casagrandes too. Then, Rico died", the second text said "In memorial of Rico Santiago, 04.13.2019 - 05.21.2020", then, the background change to a color like a flashing lights, the text said "JUST KIDDING!", then, the end of the movie Voice Cast Members Credits Tex Hammond as Lincoln Loud (voice) Catherine Tiber as Lori Loud (voice) Liliana Mumy as Leni Loud (voice) Nika Futterman as Luna Loud (voice) Cristina Pucelli as Luan Loud (voice) Jessica DiCicco as Lynn and Lucy Loud and Zach Gurdle (voices) Grey DeLisle Griffin as Lana, Lola and Lily Loud (voices) Lara Jill Miller as Lisa Loud (voice) Brian Stepenak as Lynn Loud Sr. (voice) Jill Talley as Rita Loud (voice) Dee Bradley Baker as Charles (puppy dog sound effects), Cliff (kitty cat sound effects), Geo (squeaking hamster sound effects) and Walt (caged bird sound effects) Fred Newman as Ronnie Anne's whistling effects Andre Robinson as Clyde McBride (voice) Michael MacDonald as Howard McBride (voice) Wayne Brady as Harold McBride (voice) Carlos PenaVega as Bobby Santiago (voice) 'Izabella Alvarez as Ronnie Anne Santiago (voice) John DiMaggio as Mr. Grouse, Chunk and Flip (voices) Susanne Blakeslee as Agnes Johnson and Nancy Jelinsky (voices) Fred Willard as Albert "Pop-Pop" (voice) Sumalee Montano as Maria Santiago (voice) Jeff Bennett as Mick Swagger (voice) Wyatt Griswold as Rusty Spokes (voice) Ethan Moba as Rocky Spokes (voice) Sonia Monzano as Rosa Casagrande (voice) Carlos Alazraqui as Carlos Casagrande (voice) Roxena Ortega as Frida Puga Casagrande and Carlitos Casagrande (voice) Alexa Vega as Carlota Casagrande (voice) Fred Tatasciore as T-Bone, Colonel Crackers, Bernie, the Exterminator and Sergei (voices) Richard Horvitz as Chaz, Joey, Mr. Spokes, Skippy and David (voices) Phil LaMarr as Kotaro and Steve (voices) Rob Paulsen as Seymour (voice) Stephen Tobolowsky as Wilbur Huggins (voice) Danny Cooksey as Ian Credible (voice) Emily Hahn as Candace Credible (voice) Jeff Bennett as Bruce Credible (voice) Julie Nathanson as Gladys Credible (voice) Sterling K. Brown as Officer James Katzenberg (voice) Zelda Williams as Officer Denise Anderson (voice) Jim Cummings as Dwayne Adamson (voice) Kath Soucie as Sophie Parsons (voice) John Kassir as Lucius Pickerin (evil sounding voice) Tress MacNeille as Neira Depraysie (evil sounding voice) Billy West as Butler Skinner (evil sounding voice) Tara Charendoff as Rico Santiago (voice and baby sound effects) and Seskel Calarook (evil sounding voice) Alec Baldwin as Professor Zalkar Murik (evil sounding voice) Drew Barrymore as Mayor Albertson (voice) Nicolas Cage as Policeman (voice) УКРАЇНА СИЛЬНА Category:Transcripts Category:Movie scripts